Princess Miyu of Republicia/Chapter 1
'The Beginning of my Tale' My adventure all began on a warm sunny day, in that dark gloomy castle of Czecia, Republicia. I walked towards the grand halls and to the queen and kings room. I knocked on their door. "Who is it?" A woman's voice snapped. "It's me. You said you wanted to see me?" I told them. "Come in." The voice commanded and I did as told. A chair was facing backwards and even though I couldn't see who the person was, I knew who she is. A man stood next to her, playing with her hair. "Miyu, we want you to spy on the Royal Tristan family for us." The woman spoke to me. "Why? The Tristan country has not done anything to Republicia and their in a middle of an argument with Germania." They wanted me to do their dirty work for them again? Sheesh. "Because we're sided with Germania fool," The man told me. "When did this happen?" I asked them in a firm voice. They always do this, Koli and Yami. Always making decisions beforehand and never think about consulting with me. "Just a few weeks ago. Germania wanted more soldiers and we told them we would be willing to help as long as they named a price," Yami said venomously. "You're sick. Do you even know how awful Germania is?" I spat out. Koli's eyes glared at me and I knew what that meant but I still chattered on anyway. "You think you can make this country yours just because you control my parents? Ha! That's laughable! Once I am old enough, I can take over their place and rule Republicia myself!" After i said that, I got a whip from Koli's wand. "Tch," I muttered as the wand hit my back. "You will never get to rule your country again once we're done with it." He growled at me. "Haven't this occurred in your dull brain of yours?" I snapped at him. "How on Earth am I supposed to spy on the royal family of Tristan?" "We figured that out already. Apparently, the Tristanian Academy of Magic has been doing a lot of activities that deal with the royal family. Due to the fact that a void mage named Louise de La Vallière has been close childhood friends with Princess Henrietta." Koli informed me. "So what does that have to do with me spying on them?" I asked him. Tch, if they wanted me to do things for them, they'd better think it through before asking me. "We are going to enroll you to Tristanian Academy of Magic as a mage. Over there, you will go undercover and scoop out anything that has to do with Tristan's royal family. Got it?" Koli glared at me. "Sure." I rolled my eyes. "Good. You will be leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning on Ket. Make sure you have a good alias and a good background." Yami told me. "Sure. Am I excused now?" I said with a hint of annoyance. I went to my room to pack my things, then I noticed that it was late. I dressed into comfortable sleeping clothes and got into bed. Well, looks like tomorrow will be a crazy day. I thought to myself and drifted asleep. ---- ~Next morning~ I woke up and dressed myself in the academy's uniform. Then dashed towards my Earth Dragon familiar; Ket, who was waiting outside for me. I doubled check to make sure I packed all of the necessary items I needed for this mission and got on him. "Ket, do you know how to fly to Tristain?" I asked him. "Yeah," He told me telepathically. "I've flown there before." "Fly me to the Tristanian Academy of Magic!" I commanded to my familiar. "Roger." Ket flew me to the academy and I saw it. It was an amazing site and it's been so long since I've been outdoors into other countries. "Woah," I said in awe. Ket flew me down to their training grounds and students watched in awe. A pink haired girl was yelling at a boy in strange clothing but I decided that it wasn't that important. Everybody was staring at me once I got off of Ket. I didn't like it so I started glaring at them. Then I got some responses but only in whispers. "She's scary," One blonde guy said to his friend. "Who is she? The new transfer student from Romalia?" Romalia huh? So they think I'm from Romalia... I can make up a quick background story about that. "Miss, may I greet you to our lovely school," A blonde guy dared to come up to me. He had two colored eyes: blue and red. He was a bit like me but I didn't like him in plain sight. He gave my eyes an ache. "Julio Chesaré, Priest of Romalia, at your service." he bowed then kissed my hand. Female students screamed girlishly, yelling his name. Some sobbed and glared at me. I sensed those glares and glared at them back. I didn't want to do with this womanizer so I flipped my hair in his face and said "Hmph" and walked away in the school building. "Lousie! i seriously didn't do anything with Siesta last night!" The guy with the strange clothing said to the pink haired girl. Wait a minute, Louise? Could she be...? "Saito! I know Siesta has been all over you again! Stop lying to me!" The pink haired girl argued with him. "Louise! what you're thinking isn't what happened!" "Saito, I hate you!" The girl named Louise ran off with her face red. "There they go again, a red haired girl who had huge boobs told to a blue haired girl who had her face in a book. "de La Vallière needs to calm down, or else I will take Saito away from her," The blue haired girl told her big boobed friend. "Louise does need to calm down," She agreed with her. A few hours later, class started and before I knew it, I was introducing myself. "I am Miyuki Rowendo from Romalia. It's nice to meet you." I told my classmates. Apparently, they were the ones from the training grounds. The guys looked at me in awe, possibly thinking I'm hot or something, but I was told to sit down next to Louise and I did. "Now class, today we will start off with the water magic we were learning yesterday!" Colbert sensei told his class. Water magic? This could be interesting. "Would anybody like to demonstrate besides Montmorency?" Colbert asked his class. A blonde haired girl with a red bow on her hair blushed as he said her name. Nobody raised their hand and I sighed. "Fine, I will." Time to show them my stuff. I performed one of my ultimate spells: Water Dragon Dance (but on a much smaller scale). Water shaped into small dragon figures and they dance around (usually they attack my enemies but since this is a demonstration, I couldn't do that). I smiled in joy as I performed such a spectacular feat. At the end, the whole class was silent. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked Colbert sensei. "T-that was amazing!" Colbert sensei exclaimed. "I-I've never seen anything like that!" he pushed up his glasses. "You can take your seat." I walked back down to my seat and sat down. "Montmorency looked jealous of Miyuki earlier! Did you noticed the evil look on her face like when Guiche gets all over other girls?" Kirche (the red haired girl) told her friend Tabatha (the blue haired girl). After class ended, it was dark and I went to my dorm. I had a single dorm, thank god. And I layied down flat on my bed, so exhausted from today's lessons. "I hope tomorrow won't be as tiring as today!" I told myself. Category:Stories Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Princess Miyu of Republicia Category:Chapters